


Traitor

by nonaestheticwhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Character Injury, Platonic Relationships, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: With a gash in his thigh and an arrow buried in his shoulder, Tommy realizes that he should've left his brothers a long time ago.[Quick note: As I am unaware of some content creator's boundaries on fanfics in this story, I ask that you please refrain from bringing it to their attention as I will take it down if asked to :)]NOT ORPHANED!!! JUST TAKING A BREAK!! I will come back and finish this story, I promise :)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 594





	1. Realization

Tommy ran along through the forest, the pain shooting through his shoulder and thigh long forgotten in his desperation to escape. Why did it come to this? He thought they would always protect him, not be the ones hurting and hunting him down like a wild animal. All he'd wanted to do was go visit Tubbo, but now he was running for his life away from his family.

Wilbur and Techno had helped raise him and they were two of the first people Tommy had ever trusted. 

The ground beneath him shifted, sending him face first into a ditch. He made himself as small as he could, covering his mouth with his hands and silently prayed to whatever god out there that they would run past him.

"Tommy?" Techno spoke first, his voice getting louder along with two sets of footsteps, "We just want to talk. Come on, we're your brothers."

They stopped about five feet from where he was hidden, most likely listening for any sound that would point them in the direction he was running.

"Let's just go back. It's almost night and there's little chance he'll survive with the state he left in." Wilbur hisses.

Tommy could tell Techno wanted to say something more, but kept his mouth shut and the footsteps quickly disappeared into the other direction.

He sat there for, what felt like, hours before peeling himself up to continue his escape to L'Manburg. The pain in his shoulder had dulled, but the burning sensation in his thigh worsened with every step. He knew he'd have to get there as quick as he could, he was losing too much blood. If he respawned back in Pogtopia, it would be hell for the rest of his life.

He could hear mobs spawning and it fueled him to start running again. He had to get to Schlatt and tell him what was happening, even if he respawned. At least then he'd know to stop Wilbur.

The lights of L'Manburg appeared before him, the nation still bustling about even after sun down. It gave Tommy a small sense of comfort knowing that if he could just reach it, then he'd be taken into custody. And far away from his brothers. Trees flew past him, blurring together as his vision darkened. 

"Halt!" A voice calls out. It sounded familiar, but he didn't stop. He had to find Schlatt or Tubbo.

"Hey! It's Tommy!" Another voice.

An arm reaches out in front of him and he slams into it. He hits the ground, immediately scrambling back up and failing.

"He's injured," Just how many people were here? 

"I-I have to get to T-Tubbo," He stutter out, reaching up to find something to pull himself back onto his feet with.

Hands gently grab his arms, "What the hell happened Tommy?"

"We need to get him to Skeppy and Bad," Was that Niki?

Tommy struggled away from them. Didn't they realize how important this was? He had to find Tubbo.

"T-Tubbo," Is all he manage out before his legs give out under him and he's clinging to the person in front of him.

They bring him somewhere, but he's too out of it to understand anything around him. Tommy knows for sure that Niki was one of the people who found him. He reaches out and grab her wrist.

"Tommy?" She asks quietly.

"Wilbur," His voice sounds wrong, almost like his ears are stuffed with cotton, "He's planning on destroying L'Manburg. You need to tell Schlatt."

Tommy don't hear an answer. Or maybe he did, but his vision goes dark and his head feels really heavy suddenly.

He knew he had gotten what he needed to across so he let himself sink into the darkness. It was warm and comforting. Reminded him of Phil.

Phil. How was he? Tommy and WIlbur had left him when Tommy was 12 to fight in the revolution and they hadn't seen him since. He's stopped writing to them as well. Tommy wonders how he'd react if he saw what had happened to them now.

"Tommy!" A loud yell snaps him back to reality, "You gotta stay with us kid. We can't afford to have you lose consciousness now."

He mumbles something even he can't understand. It seems to get across to everyone else as they start panicking. 

Then, he's floating in a sea of black. No pain, no fear. Just him and the warmth that wrapped around him like a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED CHAPTER!!!


	2. Can Someone Please Tell Me What the Fuck Is Going On?

Seeing the usually loud obnoxious teen run into Manburg, bleeding, and begging to see Tubbo or Schlatt deeply disturbed Eret. They had never expected to see the boy so scared and small. They were currently in Bad and Skeppy's house with Fundy, George, and Niki as they all waited to hear some news about the teen.

Niki seemed shaken up about something as she nervously paced back and forth, almost as if she was debating something.

She turned to face the rest of the group, "I'm going to find Schlatt."

Everyone startles at her announcement.

Fundy was the first to speak up, "I think me or George should tell Schlatt about Tommy."

She shakes her head, "Tommy told me something and it's of utmost importance. I need to tell Schlatt right now."

She doesn't wait for an answer and turns on her heel, marching away with confidence Eret hadn't seen from her in a long time. 

The time passes as slowly as it did before, except now, muffled talking and footsteps from the other side of the door were the only things that could be heard. After God knows how long, the door finally opens revealing Bad, his hands and halfway up his arms are stained a deep red. The sight of that was enough to make Eret feel the need to throw up.

"He'll be alright," Bad says quietly, answering all of the questions he had answers to, "He just needs rest. I doubt he'll wake up anytime soon."

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. That relief is short lived as a door downstairs slams open and three sets of footsteps storm in.

Schlatt appears at the end of the hall with Niki and Tubbo in tow, "Tommy Innit is here? And he has news about Wilbur planning to blow up Manburg?"

"They don't know about that part, Schlatt," Niki says quietly.

Tubbo grabs Eret's arm, "He's okay though, right? He's going to live?"

Eret nods, looking back to Schlatt, "He won't awaken for quite some time according to Bad, but he is in stable condition. I believe we should trust what he says and take precautions with the festival until we can get more answers."

Schlatt leans against the wall, his hand under his chin as he thought. Skeppy appears from the room, his hands and arms in a similar state to Bad's causing Tubbo to inhale sharply.

"C-Can I see him?" He asks.

"Just try not to move him," Skeppy answers, moving himself and Bad out of the doorway.

Tubbo disappears into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Can someone fully explain the situation to me?" Schlatt hisses, moving off of the wall.

"We were on guard duty," George starts, "Fundy saw him first. We didn't realize he was injured until we tried to stop him. He was freaking out, kept saying that he needed to find you or Tubbo. He was too injured and practically delirious so we brought him here before he respawned from wherever he came from."

"And when was I going to be informed of this?" Schlatt asks.

"When we had a status update on him," Fundy answers bluntly.

Schlatt mumbles something to himself that sounds eerily similar to "I shouldn't have sent him away with Wilbur."

Eret spoke up, "What do you mean you shouldn't have sent him away?"

Schlatt looks at Eret, shocked he managed to hear him.

"I-I," He starts before sighing, "There's something I haven't told anyone."

Everyone leans in, anticipating whatever Schlatt will say next.

"I've known Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno for years now. I ran against Wilbur as a friendly thing, I didn't expect to win even with the coalition government. I banished them because I knew Wilbur wouldn't be able to handle it and I sent Tommy with him because it didn't feel right to separate the two of them. But I almost wish I had now."

It was completely silent, the only thought running through Eret's mind was if Schlatt had known from the start that Wilbur was going to lose it.

Far away, three figures stood atop a hill. They gaze out across Manburg, knowing Tommy was being held there. With a new day arising, they all came to the silent agreement that they would have to hunt the teen down and permanently keep him quiet.


	3. Are We Finally Going To Get Answers?

It had been a week since Tommy had stumbled into Manburg, nearly dead, and begging for Schlatt or Tubbo. A week he had lied in the bed at Skeppy and Bad's house. A week that Tubbo refused to leave his best friend's side. A week with no answers and growing questions.

A full week till Tommy finally awoke.

Tubbo had been fast asleep next to him after another night of refusing to leave. His arms crossed on the bed in front of him, his head resting on them.

He was awoken by Tommy lunging out of bed and screaming. It shook Tubbo to his core when his brain finally registered what was happening. The door was thrown open as adults rushed in, the sound of screams startling them.

Tommy just kept screaming, "Please! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

Tubbo jumped up and stood in front of Tommy, "We aren't going to hurt you. It's me, Tommy, it's Tubbo. You're safe now."

For nearly thirty minutes, Tubbo spoke calmly, trying to get through to Tommy. He didn't stop screaming until the twenty fifth minute passed, when he just collapsed into Tubbo's arms and wailed. Everyone stood around them, unsure of how to approach the two.

Niki stepped forward first, "Tommy..?"

The boy in question flinches but shakily looks up at her, his eyes bloodshot and the bags under his eyes too dark for someone who had just slept for a week straight. Niki inhaled sharply, the look on his face shaking her.

"T-Tommy, are you ok now?"

" _Th-they_ aren't here right??" His voice was torn from screaming for so long.

"Who are they?" Schlatt asks, the question slipped out before he could think about it.

"Techno and Wilbur," He whispers, "They aren't here right? You aren't giving me back to them?"

The first question was answered and it was the answer everyone feared. Wilbur and Techno had done this to him, another question also being answered.

"So you weren't spouting nonsense when you claimed that Wilbur planned on destroying Manburg?" Schlatt kneels down to look Tommy in the eye, staying far enough away as to not set the teen off again.

Tommy didn't answer his question, "Y-You aren't giving me back right?? I'll do anything! I-I'll stay in a cell, just **please don't let them have me again**."

He had started panicking again. His breathing becoming erratic and sharp and his hands clawed at his arms.

"No one is going to give you back to them," Tubbo says, grabbing Tommy's hands, "Schlatt's on our side, he isn't going to hurt you. I promise."

Tommy looked his friend in the eyes, for a split second he had a look of distrust heavy in his own eyes. Everyone held their breath, some of the readying to grab and restrain Tommy if he tried to escape.

The seconds ticked by as no one moved, then Tommy slumped forward once more. His body finally giving in and dropping its defensive posture. If Tubbo trusted everyone in this room, then he would too.

"W-Wilbur went to Dream," He starts, "They've teamed up and Dream is supplying Wilbur and Techno with TNT so they can rig the city before the festival."

"Then we'll need to start making preparations immediately," Schlatt says, looking towards George and Fundy.

The two of them quickly exit the room to start giving commands.

"What's going to happen to me..?" Tommy asks, he sounds scared of the answer.

"Nothing," Schlatt responds, standing up, "You'll stay here until you fully heal up and then you'll live with Tubbo. I'll have guards stationed outside the room if it'll ease your mind."

Tommy pulls away from Tubbo and, for a moment, everyone thought he was going to hit Schlatt. The blond boy, instead, pulls the man into a hug.

Schlatt doesn't react out of shock, but Tommy doesn't let go.

"Thank you," He whispers to Schlatt, "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I definitely didn't expect this story to be as liked as it has become, but I'm really glad you all enjoy it! All the positive comments are super cool to read. I hope you enjoy where I take the story and my own little headcannons I mix into it as well :)


	4. What Is With The Mask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started a playlist for this fanfic on spotify because I'm obsessed with making playlists. Heres the link!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2mabY1jNxqhsYmR24qdOfq?si=GKzcDAK2TU2kOqVVQMD41Q

Wilbur paced around the stone ravine, thoughts running wild as his brain supplied him with plans to get Tommy back. He had grown more and more desperate to get to Tommy. He knew that the boy would've already told everyone of the plan if he had awoken and Wilbur couldn't have that.

"Wil, I think you should calm down," Techno broke his train of thought. 

Wilbur halted, some ways away from where Techno was, "Excuse me?"

"He's right Wilbur. You can't make irrational choices otherwise you're going to ruin our entire plan," Wilbur turned and glared at the porcelain mask.

"Would you take that fucking thing off?" He snaps, "How do you even see out of the damn thing?"

Dream just laughs, "I have no reason to remove it. I have no need for sight anyways."

Techno tilted his head, not understanding what the man meant by that. The tension was already thick enough to cut with an axe and Techno really didn't like how much Wilbur and Dream disagreed with each other. Wilbur wanted nothing more than for Manburg to disappear, but Dream was doing it because he had been abandoned by everyone close to him.

Techno could almost say Wilbur and Dream were playing the same character in the hellscape of whatever play this was. Both men had lost almost everyone close to them, but the major difference was that Dream wanted power while Wilbur wanted destruction and chaos. They had already rigged about half the city where the festival was taking place, yet they still needed a way to get Tommy back.

"Are we even sure we can convince him to come back?" Techno asks, "I mean we did sort of traumatize him. I don't think he's going to be willing to come back that easily."

"Don't worry about that part. Tommy has always been easy to manipulate, I have no doubt that we will be able to bring him back," Techno did not like the implications that Wilbur was setting up.

Dream's words replayed in Techno's mind again. Lots of things were running through Techno's mind actually. Mostly about his family, Tommy and Phil, but now Dream's underlying message was eating at him.

"Dream, what in the fuck did you mean when you said you had no need for sight?" His thoughts finally burst out. 

Dream chuckles, "It means exactly what I said, I don't need to see."

"Yeah, that really fucking clears everything up for us," Wilbur sneers.

Dream reaches up and pulls his mask off, Techno's eyes widening as he does. Dream's hood falls off with his movement, dirty blond hair in its place. That wasn't what shocked Wilbur and Techno the most though, it was the jagged scar that ran horizontally across Dream's face. It ran directly over his eyes, which were a very pale green color. 

"Now is everything cleared up?" He tosses the mask aside, "Before you ask, I got had it happen about five years ago in a fight for the throne, but my eyesight was already going before so it didn't matter. No one else has seen my face besides you two, George, and Sapnap and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this headcannon for Dream about 2-3 days ago and I thought I'd try to work it into my fanfic somehow. I hope you all enjoy :D


	5. A Plan to Get A Certain Teen Back to Pogtopia

Wilbur was tired of Techno and Dream trying to convince him to "calm down". He was calm. He would just be calmer if he had Tommy back in his possession.

He came to a final decision to go get the teen himself, without anyone's help. He knew he could do it, Tommy had always been easy to convince. Especially when it was Wilbur doing it. 

Wilbur was the first person Tommy spoke to and he knew how to use that to his advantage. He had done it since they were kids, always getting Tommy to take the blame for something he did, yet the teen never questioned him. It was almost too easy.

So here he was, watching Tommy talk with Tubbo and waiting for the right moment to get him alone. With Tubbo constantly next to him, Wilbur knew that cornering Tommy would be easier said than done, but he was determined. Plus, if all else failed, he could just kill Tommy. Permanently. Some part of him was crying out, telling him to stop. Tommy was his brother, he shouldn't be doing this. Phil would be so upset at him, Techno too. Why was he doing this?

Wilbur's head suddenly felt like it was being torn apart. He stumbled, his shoulder slamming into a tree as he gripped his head. 

Why should he give two fucks what Phil thinks? He had abandoned them! He stopped caring about them because they chose to fight instead of following his teaching of peace. There was never such thing as peace, only those with power and those who want power. 

Wilbur would do anything to make sure he had power. Power is what made the world work and Wilbur was tired of being at the bottom. Constantly thrown away by those higher than him. By Phil, by Dream, by Schlatt.

Schlatt. One of his oldest friends, who ran against him and then threw him out. 

Rage filled Wilbur, overtaking the splitting headache. How dare they. Wilbur turned and punched the tree that he had previously leaned against. 

"Do I mean nothing to you?!" Wilbur shouts, "Did all those years of friendship mean absolutely nothing? My best friend! My followers! My own fucking son!

"Did I mean nothing to any of you?!" Wilbur screamed to the stars. 

His voice was raw and his knuckles were shredded. His rage fueled him in a way he knew was corrupting him, but Wilbur had to use it to get the power he so desperately craved. 

This was the only way to get power, he needed Tommy on his side. Wilbur didn't want to admit it but, he knew it was true. Tommy was amazing with battle plans and there was no way Wilbur could create plans without him triple checking everything and coming up with the stupidest, yet brilliant plans. 

Wilbur set his shoulders, his mind calming. He knew what he needed to do and no one was going to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the short chapters, but its easier for me to update quicker when the chapters are shorter. I will probably make them longer the further the story gets, but its literally just filler till I can get to the real shit in it. I hope you still enjoy though :)


	6. Paranoia and Loyalty To A Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this chapter could be taken as shipping tommy and tubbo. However, they have said they don't like that AND shipping real people is gross. The way I have written them is strictly platonic and I won't be writing it as romantic.

Tommy knew he was being ridiculous. He knew that. It didn't stop him from jumping at every little noise around him. He hated it, he hated how vulnerable it made him. He didn't like the pity in everyone's eyes when they looked at him. He wasn't broken and he didn't want pity, he wanted to be treated like a normal fucking person. 

He yelled in frustration and slammed his fists into the wall of the room he was staying in. He didn't care if Bad or Skeppy heard him, he was just so upset. He didn't like this, he wanted to be out with his friends planning how to stop Wilbur. But instead he was forced to sit in this room until he fully healed, physically and emotionally. He wanted to get out. He felt like he was going crazy. He knew he was going crazy.

He kept hearing Wilbur, Techno, and Dream all taunting him. They only spoke when he was alone and he knew they weren't really there, but they sounded so real.

"You can't hide Tommy," He twirled around, half expecting to see Wilbur standing behind him.

When he was met with nothing, he collapsed to his knees.

Hands digging into his hair and pulling, "Please just leave me alone. Please please please, I can't take this anymore."

He begged and begged but they didn't stop, they never did. They kept whispering at him, clawing at his skin. He felt like he was on fire, the room was spinning. Something was so very wrong.

Tommy knew it, this wasn't right. He wasn't okay, his body kept getting warmer and warmer. He wanted Phil. He wanted Techno. He wanted _Wilbur_. 

He didn't realize he was calling out for them until he heard the door open. His head snaps towards it, hoping it was the three of them. His heart drops when he sees Sapnap and George standing in the doorway. He throws himself away from them as Sapnap reaches out towards him.

_They're going to hurt me. I need Wilbur. If I can find Wilbur then everything will be okay. I just need Wilbur._

His body shook with the sobs that racked through him. He was so alone, just like before. Everyone was out to get him, there was no safe house. No Phil, no Techno, no Wilbur. He felt cornered. He wanted to be in the woods again, in the little log cabin Phil had built.

"TOMMY!" Tubbo's voice cuts through his thoughts.

Something about Tubbo's voice had always calmed him, it sounded like the way running through a field of flowers with a close friend felt. Warm, exciting, **safe**. Tommy had felt drawn to it from the moment the two had met. He found comfort in the older boy's voice when his brothers were no where to be found. The flower field covered in soft blues, purples, reds, oranges, yellows and every shade in between, making Tommy want to keep his eyes closed so he could try and name every god damn color Tubbo's voice made him feel. It set him on fire, in a different way than he felt now. The fire was warm, not scorching hot like now.

Hands gripped his wrists, "Tommy, can you hear me?"

He could feel eyes on him, burning him. He didn't like it, it hurt. It hurt so badly.

"Everyone out," A commanding, yet gentle voice meets his ears next, "It will be easier to calm him down with less people."

The burning sensation got weaker and weaker with every set of footsteps that faded into the hallway. He could feel himself relax as they left. He wasn't in danger anymore, he was safe for now.

"Tommy, can you look at me please?" Tubbo begs.

His eyelids open without him meaning for them too. He's always been so weak when it came to Tubbo or Wilbur, following whatever they said without a second thought. He knew it was bad, especially with Wilbur. He knew how much power the older man held over him and he hated it. He knowingly took blame for things Wilbur did when they were younger simply because he was told to.

Blue eyes locked with brown and all he saw was concern. Of course Tubbo would be concerned for him, he always was. 

Suddenly he was hyper aware of every sensation on his skin. His clothes, Tubbo's hands, the burning sensation covering his wrists, how badly his hands shook. He felt so weak, so fucking childish. Wilbur would be disappointed in him.

"Kid, can you tell me what happened?" It was Schlatt's voice that he heard.

He didn't think Schlatt could sound this soft. He spoke quietly, almost sounding afraid to set Tommy off again.

"I-I," He wanted to tell them, he really did, but the words refused to leave his mouth.

Tubbo looked up at Schlatt, "Can you get a paper and pen? It'll be easier for him to communicate like that."

Tubbo always knew what to do when he got like this and he was always the first to notice. Tommy went through moments where his brain refused to let him talk, a painful reminder of things done to him before he was found by his brothers. 

Schlatt disappeared, leaving the two teens alone. Tubbo turned his attention back to the blond boy cradled in his arms.

"Tommy," He whispers, "Can I get up to get bandages? We need to wrap your arms."

The response was almost instant, the younger teen pulled his best friend closer. Refusal to be alone outweighing the knowledge that he needed medical care.

"Can I call Bad or Skeppy in here so they can bandage them? I wont let you go, but we really should clean your arms."

Tommy thought this over, Bad was close friends with Dream and therefore out of the question. He drew an S on Tubbo's arm, letting him know his answer.

"Skeppy?" Tubbo's voice was louder, "Can you bring some bandages in here to clean Tommy's arms?"

Muffled noises from outside the door filled his ears before the door creaks open, "Just me? Or is Bad allowed in too?"

"Just you, Tommy doesn't want Bad in here right now," Tommy was glad Tubbo didn't explain further.

His arms are pulled away from him as gentle hands start cleaning the scratches that line them. Skeppy was never the softer medic out of him and Bad, but if Tommy refused to let Bad into the room, then he'd have to be. He worked as quick as he could, knowing Tommy most likely didn't want him there for long. 

Skeppy was never close with Tommy, finding him too brash and vulgar. But seeing him in his current state was unsettling. As Skeppy worked, he was aware of every flinch he caused. The teen was traumatized and so scared. His thoughts ran wild with how to tell Schlatt the worst. **He wasn't sure Tommy would ever recover from what was done to him**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for such a long time, I had massive writers block and school was kicking my ass. I wrote a little bit of a longer chapter as an apology and I've started a oneshot book! Hopefully I'll get the first chapter posted soon :)


	7. Concern Paints In Blue and Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to once again state that this isn't a romantic book and every relationship is platonic :)

Quackity was concerned and that was putting it lightly. Tubbo had come to him with all of his worries concerning his best friend and Schlatt had told him about his concerns with Wilbur. It was enough for his imagination to run wild with images of what Wilbur could've done to the teen, each one making Quackity want to be sick. 

They had been forced out of the room by Schlatt, who followed shortly after mumbling something about paper and pens. No one spoke, too scared of startling the frightened teen.

Tubbo's voice rang out after minutes had passed, he was asking for Skeppy. Quackity wasn't surprised, if Dream had done something to Tommy then there was no way he'd want Bad around him just yet. 

Skeppy reemerged after around three minutes and Schlatt having disappeared into the room again not long after Skeppy. They all looked to Skeppy.

He sighs, "He didn't do too much damage, at least not physically. I think he's getting sick from stressing his body out. I'm worried for him."

"Why?" Fundy asked.

"Tommy hasn't been doing well," Bad speaks up, "We've both noticed it. He has these night terrors of sorts and he's always calling out for Wilbur or 'Phil' in his sleep. He hasn't spoken to either of us and he seems terrified if we enter his room or go near it without making ourselves known."

"Who's Phil?" Niki asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Philza Minecraft is his father," Everyone jumps at Schlatt's voice, "He lives quite a ways away from Manburg and Dream's land. I've never met him, but the three of them speak highly of him.

"Apparently they haven't spoken with him in almost 3 years as he isn't a big fan of violence."

Eret scoffs, "That seems like a lie knowing Techno and what Wilbur has turned into."

"Did he tell you anything?" Niki begs.

Schlatt holds up a piece of paper, harsh writting scribbled across it, "He told us that he keeps hearing the three of them. Wilbur, Techno, and Dream. They're auditory hallucinations, but it's really messing with him."

He hesitated after that. Quackity could tell he wanted to say something more.

"He keeps asking to see George and Sapnap. Something about Dream," He spoke after a few seconds of internal debate, "But he won't be able to speak and Tubbo will be in the room the entire time."

Both in question perked up, eager for any news about their third part. They hadn't heard from him in nearly two weeks and with the news that Dream was now aiding Wilbur only worried them further. They quickly enter the room, the teens having moved from the floor onto the bed. 

Tubbo looked up at them, "He hasn't told me anything, he wanted you two to be the first ones to know."

They looked towards Tommy, waiting for him to start writing.

"I managed to get a-a book off of him before I left," Tommy stood up shakily, his voice startling all of them, "I haven't seen either of you since I woke up and I didn't feel right giving it to someone else. It seems important and I didn't want anyone besides you two see it."

He fumbled with the small bag he had carried with him in his escape, no body daring to open it. He pulled out a small leather bound journal, one that Sapnap and George knew very well. He held it out to them, the tremor in his hands not going unnoticed by anyone. He tensed up when the older of the two boys stepped closer to grab it.

"Do you know anything else?" Sapnap pleaded.

Tommy hesitated, "He's teamed up with Wilbur. I heard them talking about it about a month ago, it was just an idea then. I didn't think they'd take it this far."

It was silent for a few seconds, the three people in the room trying to process what they were just told.

"I tried to stop them," Tommy's voice was no louder than a whisper, it was a miracle any of them could even hear him, "I really did. I told them this wasn't right and we could get L'Manburg back another way, b-but..."

He trails off, the tremor in his hands spreading throughout his entire body as he relived what the three men did to him.

"Tommy...?" Tubbo asks quietly, concern thick in his voice.

"They beat me. Dream never really participated, just watched. Until they started using potions, then it was always him who force fed me poison o-or weakness potions. Techno remembered that I'm claustrophobic and so they locked me in a small room made of obsidian, they barely fed me or gave me water. They caught me trying to escape a-and that's how I ended up in this condition."

George was sick to his stomach. Dream did that? The blond haired man who wheezed at his own jokes and always made sure his citizens were happy and fed? The man with enough freckles dotted across his face that George could compare it to a clear night sky and beautiful green eyes so soft and full of compassion that George wanted to cry whenever his own eyes locked with them? _His Dream?_

Sapnap was in denial. Dream wouldn't do that, he was too full of kindness. Dream took in stray animals and nursed them back to health. Dream cried when he managed to keep his garden alive for the entirety of summer three years ago. Dream couldn't have done those things.

Tubbo was shocked. He looked up to the three adults and thought of them as brothers. How could they? To a child nonetheless. To do those things to another living thing, especially another human was disgusting.

Tommy was relieved. He finally told someone what had happened to him. All those days being too weak because of the potions, barely being able to draw air into his lungs. The hitting, slapping, kicking, punching, cutting. His time spent in the small obsidian room, beating his fists against the wall till his knuckles were almost broken and screaming for them to let him out until he couldn't physically speak. Maybe now Tommy would be able to start recovering. Maybe now things would finally start getting better for him.

The person who had stood against the doorframe, listening to the entire conversation, pushed away. A lie rolling off their tongue easily, some excuse as to why they were disappearing. They stalked out of the Badlands and out of Manburg, towards the ravine hidden deep in the woods. Towards the three people who were eagerly awaiting their arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I realized the playlist I posted was more of just Wilbur being a villain, hence the name, so I created a playlist of songs I think fit the entirety of this story, not just Wilbur :)  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3hp5jHPX76kwRiYnPbHARs?si=cV__GegyQQSkd15O7DS_Kw
> 
> EDITED***


	8. Just a quick note :)

Hello! I wanted to make this quick note as a heads up and my trigger warning for future chapters. I have changed the tags around a little bit and I'm sure if you read them, you will understand why I am including a trigger warning. There are going to be a few chapters that get extremely dark and graphic, so this is your warning. I will include warnings on each separate chapter as well just as a reminder. I hope you all enjoy the story :)


	9. Ties That Cut Deep

Wilbur knew what he had to do, that didn't mean he was going to turn away Dream's plan of having a spy for them. It made getting information about Tommy so much easier, plus he had no worries of getting caught.

The footsteps echoed through the ravine as the spy climbed down the stairs. Three heads turning to look at the figure, hoping they have more news than Tommy's recovery.

"Welcome back," Techno says, a hint of sarcasm dripping through his voice, "What have you brought us this time?"

"So pushy," Is the response, "Tommy managed to get something from Dream before he left and now it's in George and Sapnap's possession. Apparently Bad and Skeppy are worried that Tommy is working himself into a fever."

All of them perk up.

Dream speaks first, "What does he have from me?"

"A book. He said it was important."

"The little fucker," Dream hisses.

"You said something about a fever?" Wilbur questions.

"Apparently he's been having auditory hallucinations of you three. I think they're going to be keeping a closer eye on him, I can try to offer my help since Bad and Skeppy are usually really busy."

Wilbur nods, "That will be our best option, do you think you could distract them long enough for me to talk to him?"

"I should be able to, but I'm not sure how far you'll get with him being on the verge of delusional."

A scoff sounds from Wilbur, bouncing across the stone walls, "That'll make it easier."

"Thank you for your update," Dream says, "You can take your leave now."

The person narrows their eyes at the masked man, "I don't have to listen to you."

A smirk forms on the blond man's face, "Of course you don't, I'm just your fiancé."

"Fundy," Wilbur interrupts, "As much as I  _ love _ hearing you two flirt in front of me, they will become suspicious if you're gone for too long. Please take your leave and update us if anything new occurs."

The fox hybrid nods, "Of course dad. I'll see you all later, good luck."

He scurried back out of the ravine and back towards Manburg, leaving the three alone once more.

"What was in the book Tommy stole from you?" Techno asks, having seen the old leather-bound journal that the man refused to let anyone near. How the teen managed to swipe it from him was a mystery, but Tommy had always been crafty.

"Just notes about everyone in positions of power in the Dream SMP lands." Dream answers, "It's detailed, Sapnap and George will find use in it."

"So you took notes about all of us? What kind of notes?" Wilbur questions, his curiosity peaked.

"Strengths and weaknesses mainly. I needed a way to have the upper hand no matter which side I was on."

The silence that followed his statement was deafening. The other two shocked that he had an entire journal dedicated to taking each person down if needed.

"You... you wouldn't happen to remember what you wrote, would you?" Excitement and anticipation leaking into Wilbur's voice.

"My memory isn't as good as the actual book, but I can give you the basic outline of it

"That'll work, I'm sure I can get Fundy or Tommy to get it back."

"I'm still wondering how the little shit got it in the first place," Dream grumbled out.

"He was a pick-pocket before our father took him in, it was the only way for him to survive. He still hasn't grown out of it, he likes to take little trophies from people. I'd say he's probably the best thief within the SMP." Techno explains.

"Then he can get it back when Wilbur convinces him to join us again." Dream states, "I'm not worried, there's nothing about me and Techno's section is fairly limited since you haven't been a major player in these lands very long."

Techno felt a chill go through him. He didn't like how confident both of them were in Wilbur's ability to get Tommy back. Dare he say, he almost felt guilty for what he had put his youngest brother through. Phil would be furious at him. Phil. He missed Phil. He missed Phil so much it hurt. He wanted his dad back. 

Techno set his shoulders, a new plan forming in his head. He just prayed that Wilbur didn't find out about it.


	10. There's Nothing Wrong With Calling For Dadza

Techno knew it was wrong. He didn't want to put his little brother through this, but he couldn't exactly do anything against both Wilbur and Dream. He wasn't that skilled in combat. He didn't like the idea of Tommy being back in Pogtopia, it sent a weird feeling through him. Terror. It terrified him to think about Tommy being back in Pogtopia. 

He made up some bullshit excuse about going to mine for more materials. He scoffed at how trustworthy the two were as he stalked towards the bright lights of Manburg. He had to be smart about this, knowing dam well they wouldn't let him in if Tommy had told them everything. He couldn't just stroll into the place demanding to see the boy he'd helped torture, they'd kill him for sure. He could try and speak with Tubbo, the younger boy was always easy to talk with. He sighed in frustration.

"Now this is what I least expected," Techno turns quickly, axe raised and pressed harshly against the person's neck.

Punz raises his hands in a defensive manner, "Relax, I'm not going to attack you."

"Like I can trust you," Techno hisses, his eye narrowing under his mask.

"I'm just wondering what The Technoblade is doing stalking the outskirts of Manburg with a netherite axe." Punz nudges the axe away from his neck slightly.

The masked man hesitated, this could be his chance at fixing everything, "I need to speak with Tommy."

"And what makes you think anyone will let you anywhere near him with what he's told us?"

"I-I," He falters, "Look, I didn't want this to happen. I can't fight both Wilbur and Dream on my own as much as I want to claim I can. I just want my little brother to be safe and if that means betraying my other brother, then so be it."

Punz tilts his head, "What can you offer us?"

"Information about their plans."

The blond haired man thinks this over, "Fine, I'll take you to Schlatt first. But I'm going to need all of your weapons."

Techno grumbles under his breath, but throws the axe to the ground, followed by multiple daggers and a sword. He knew he wouldn't be allowed weapons, that didn't mean he was happy with it. Punz gathered the discarded weapons and started leading Techno back into Manburg. As they passed through the entrance, his heart sped up. He wasn't in his own territory now, anything was fair game for those around him. They continued towards the Whitehouse, his nerves slowly eating at him. 

The Whitehouse was bigger than he expected, though he shouldn't be surprised as it was built by Quackity. They walked up the large steps, he could feel the curious gazes that trialed behind them. Whispers floated through the courtyard. He was an enemy after all, perhaps they believed Punz had captured him. He couldn't care less what they thought, let them believe whatever. He needed to convince Schlatt of this, without Fundy nearby to ruin his plan.

"Sir," Punz addresses Schlatt, causing everything to go quiet as everyone inside sees Techno in tow, "I found him on the outskirts of Manburg, he is unarmed and hasn't tried anything as I brought him here."

Techno could feel the stare Fundy was giving him, but he ignored the fox hybrid, keeping his eyes locked with Schlatt's.

"I wish to speak with you," He says, glancing around the room, "Preferably alone."

"You're insane if you think we're leaving you alone with Schlatt," Quackity hisses.

Schlatt holds his hand up, "It's fine. I'm going to have at least three people stay, do you have a preference?"

Techno silently thanked the gods that Schlatt could tell he wanted certain people out, "Quackity, Punz, and George. The rest can't be anywhere near this room."

Schlatt nods, looking towards everyone else as they filed out of the room. The four of them stood in silence before Techno stepped closer to the president.

"Is Tommy ok?" Is the first thing he asks.

George scoffs, "Why do you care? Didn't you help hurt him?"

"That's why I'm here," Techno says, "I don't want to see him hurt anymore. What I did to him was awful and I never want to see it happen again. I just need one thing from you."

Schlatt cocks an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"A way to contact Phil. I'll give you anything you want, but I just need a way to get to him."

Schlatt looks slightly concerned, Techno sounded desperate. 

"I wouldn't come to you unless I needed to. Please Schlatt, Wilbur wants nothing but destruction and, with Dream on his side, he's going to get it."

"What can you tell us?"

"They're planning on getting Tommy back."

"How?" Quackity speaks up, "There's no way for them to get anywhere near him without someone stopping them."

Techno bit his tongue, sighing deeply, "Fundy is on their side. He's been relaying information and it's why he constantly offers to guard Tommy. He plans on distracting everyone so Wilbur can convince him to go back. They're both confident that Tommy will give into it."

"Fundy?" Schlatt murmurs, "Can't say I'm surprised, the apple never falls far from the tree.

"I'll make sure you can get into contact with your father. Do you know if he lives in the same place?"

Techno nods, "He told us he'd never leave incase we decided to go home. I just need someone to make sure the letter gets to him and that he reads it."

"I can arrange that. What do you believe we should do about Fundy?"

"Give him fake information. If he finds out I sold him out, I won't be able to convince Phil to try and stop Wilbur." 

The agreement was finalized. All he needed now was to make it look like he had attacked them and escaped.

"Here," Quackity says, pulling out a firework, "Light it and use it to get away."

"Thank you all." Techno says, taking the firework and lighting the end of it, "I'll keep in contact. I am going to need my weapons back Punz."

Punz quickly handed over the weapons from earlier as Techno dropped the firework. Colors shot out everywhere as he heard fake panicked yelling, Techno himself running towards the window and hitting the ground hard. He took off immediately, hearing the shouts of his name from behind him.

It was going to be fine. Once he got Phil here, everything was going to be fine. He just needed his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED CHAPTER***


	11. The Letter From A Dead Person

A knock on Philza's door startled him, he hadn't had visitors in ages. Part of him hoped it was his sons, finally returning to him after nearly five years, but the rational part of him knowing they wouldn't come to him in person.

He walked over to the door, slowly opening it to reveal a man with a creeper mask on and dark green hair. He was dressed in full netherite amour and held an axe on his hip.

"Can I help you?" Phil asks, opening the door wider.

"Are you Philza Minecraft?" The man asks.

"I am, can I ask who you are and why you're on the front steps of my house?"

The man pulls a letter out of his pocket, "A letter from Technoblade, he wishes to see you."

Phil's eyes widen, Techno had written to him? He pulled the letter out of the man's hand, immediately opening it.

_Dear dad,_

_I know it's been quite awhile since you've heard from me, but I need your help. Wilbur's lost it. He hurt Tommy and he plans to blow up Manburg. I think the only person who can talk some sense into him is you, he wont listen to me anymore and Fundy is helping him. Tommy is safe, but Wilbur is planning to try and get him back. I'm sorry I couldn't deliver this in person, but Wilbur would suspect me too much. Please, I'm begging you to come to Manburg, for both Tommy and Wilbur's sake. Before Wilbur does something drastic._

_Sincerely,_

_Technoblade_

His eyes scanned the letter, glancing up at the man, "I suppose you are supposed to be my escort back to Manburg?"

The man nods, "The name is Sam, I'll give you time to pack."

"No time, if Techno is coming to me for help then I must leave right away," Phil says shaking his head, stepping out of his house and shutting the door behind him, "I trust you know the way back?"

Sam nods once more, quickly walking back to his horse and mounting it. Phil follows suit with his own horse, glancing back at his house and biding it a farewell for the time being. 

The journey to Manburg was beautiful, Phil would have to be an idiot to not realize that. The fields and small villages they passed, the flower fields, the apple orchards. He wondered if this is what his sons saw. His heart ached, he wasn't going there to see his sons. He was going because one of his sons had lost his mind and injured the other. This isn't how he wanted to see them again.

"You alright?" Sam questions.

Phil hums, "Just wishing this wasn't the way I'd see them again. It's strange."

"How long has it been since you've seen them?"

"Almost five years. I haven't communicated with them in four."

"Why's that? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"I didn't agree with the reason of why the revolution was started. Dream is a good leader and I believe going against him simply because you can wasn't a justified reason. Wilbur and Tommy didn't agree with me and Techno lives for violence."

"Ah I see. They were good leaders though, if they hadn't held the election then I'm sure Manburg would be very different than it is now."

"Wilbur was always a good leader. There's a reason everyone believes he's older than Techno."

They fall into silence, the soft buzzing of bees being the only noise they heard besides the horses. He tried to ignore his thoughts about Tommy, not wanting to assume the worst. Techno hadn't said that Tommy was dead, just hurt. But that could mean anything. Sam didn't seem concerned though, so there was no way it was extremely bad. His head raced either way, his son was injured.

The sun traveled with them. They had taken a small break around noon to get something to eat and let the horses rest. The small town was welcoming, the inhabitants offering them food for the rest of their journey. 

They cleared a small hill that obscured their view, as the crossed the other side, a nation entered Phil's view. The lights were absolutely gorgeous with the sun setting behind it. Phil stopped for a moment to take in what he was seeing.

"It's a beautiful nation isn't it?" Sam says, coming to stop next to him.

"That's Manburg?" Phil asks.

Sam nods, causing Phil to tense. This was the nation his sons had fought for and it was where his youngest was staying, his physical state currently unknown. Phil scanned the surrounding landscape, thinking about Wilbur.

Somewhere out there, his eldest son was planning something and it was his job to stop him.


	12. A Father's Love Stretched Thin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the large gap in uploads, I was finishing with school work. I'm on winter break currently so I'll be able to upload much more often! Once again, I'm really sorry :)

For the past four days, Tommy found himself bedridden again. The fever had overtaken him, causing him to slip in and out of consciousness, only being awake enough to barely register that he was being fed and given water. A few times he could've sworn he heard Wilbur whispering to him, telling him he needed to come back. He took comfort in hearing his older brother, almost being able to feel his hands run through his hair like when they were kids and Tommy came to him in tears due to a nightmare. Part of him told himself that it was just the fever causing him to imagine things, but he wanted it to be real. He desperately craved Wilbur's attention. 

When he finally awoke, fully conscious for the first time in days, the first thing he felt was the pounding headache that wracked his head. He let out a small groan, moving his arm to shield his eyes from the bright sun that leaked through his windows.

"Oh my bad," He heard Bad speak softly and then the bright sun vanished, "Here, sit up and take this. It'll help with the headache."

Without much thought, he takes the pills from Bad's hand and quickly swallows them. A small voice whispers that Bad was trying to poison him, the rest of him being too tired to care at the moment. 

"You have visitors," He perked up at that, "I'll go get them."

He almost wished it was Wilbur. He forced himself up, his muscles aching in protest after days of disuse. He glanced around the room, not much had changed, it had been cleaned up from his breakdown though. A wave of guilt ran through him as he imagined someone being forced to clean up after him. His head felt better and he wasn't as cold as he vividly remembered being while he was out. 

The sound of the door creaking open draws his attention away from the room. He sees Bad standing there, two figures behind him. For a brief second he wishes one of them was Wilbur, he misses his brother. The three move into the room and Tommy nearly doesn't believe his eyes.

"Oh Tommy..." Phil whispers when he finally sees his youngest son.

Tommy has no reaction at first, he just stares at Phil and Techno with wide eyes. They can see him trying to process everything and his eye flicked between the two of them.

"Tommy?" Bad asks, growing increasingly nervous at the lack of reaction from the teen, "Are you ok?"

That snaps Tommy back to the present. He throws the copious amounts of blankets onto the floor and nearly flings himself into Phil's arms. He felt his father stumble slightly with the momentum, but quickly wraps Tommy as close as he can bring him. A hand weaves through Tommy's hair, something he hadn't felt in years. He clung to his father, sobbing into the familiar green jacket. Another pair of arms joins them, holding Tommy close. He wants to be mad at Techno, he really does, but his mind drifts back to their childhood. Techno and Tommy had an unspoken bond that neither Phil or WIlbur understood, it was formed late one night when Tommy had grown tired of the stutter that plagued him. He'd grown up with it, barely being able to go a few words without having to restart his sentences. He went to Techno, nearly in tears and begging him to help get rid of it.

"I'm so sorry," Techno's voice was softer than normal, filled with what Tommy knew to be guilt.

Tommy shook his head, "Don't apologize, please. You're both here now, that's all I need."

They didn't move for a while, just embracing the fact that they had their family somewhat back to normal. When they did, they found Schlatt and some of the cabinet waiting for them. Tommy hadn't let Phil go, clinging to him like he used to before they left.

"I'm glad you all are together again," Schlatt starts, "I hope your trip with Sam was alright?"

"It was very scenic," Phil replies, "I suppose this is where I get informed of everything that's been happening and why my youngest son is in this state?"

"Techno already told you who did that to Tommy," Quackity says, avoiding direct eye contact with the man in front of him, "Wilbur did it. We aren't sure of exact details as Techno hasn't been available to talk with us for long and Tommy has refused to give specifics."

Phil looks down to his son, "Tommy? Can you tell me what Wilbur did and where he is?"

He feels the teen tense up, silence spreads through the room before Tommy finally whispers, "Wilbur's lost it and he likes to take his anger out on me. He's worse whenever Techno isn't there. Him and Dream are awful, they... they..."

Tubbo picks up where Tommy left off, "They used potions against him. Poison, weakness, nausea, all of it."

"The wounds he has currently are from when Wilbur found him trying to sneak out to see Tubbo." Techno mumbles, "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me. It was like his rage consumed him. It was like how I used to get when we were kids."

Phil inhaled sharply, he vividly remembered how aggressive Techno used to get when sparring with Wilbur. There had been multiple times where Phil had to physically pry Techno off of his brother before he did serious damage. He didn't like thinking about Wilbur having fits like that. Techno might be physically stronger, but Wilbur was manipulative. He knew how to get people to bend to his will and Phil was always wary of it. Phil knew he had to always second guess anything Wilbur said. He hated having to be so cautious with his middle son, but with his history, there was no way to avoid it. 

As he held Tommy close to him, his thoughts drifted to when his sons were younger and how simple things were. 


End file.
